Nowisław Dijrlo
"js8eqbkQcM0" Nowisław Dijrlo pseudonim „'Rekin'”, dowódca drużyny szturmowej „Żarłacze” Zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi, ostatni żywy ochotnik z projektu „Czarna Krew” Historia Nowisław urodził się w Klanie Rekina Żelaznych Nomadów i został wychowany zgodnie z tradycjami swego ludu. Klan ten charakteryzował się całkowitym oddaniem dla sztuki walki polegającej na szczegółowej analizie przeciwnika, a następnie zadaniu jednego, bezlitosnego uderzenie nie pozostawiającego przeciwnikowi cienia szansy na obronę. Klan był najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich na początku drugiej połowy XX wieku i to z niego pochodził Anubis Trwogotwórca. Ród Dijrlo znany był z tego, że jego mężczyźni zawsze szli na pierwszej linii ataku zdobywając najwięcej chwały. Tak też było podczas ataku Nomadów na Creepy Town, gdzie to pierwszy raz Klan przegrał w otwartej bitwie. Zginęli wówczas niemal wszyscy członkowie Klanu Rekina, na placu boju pozostał tylko dziesięcioletni wówczas Nowisław ściskający w dłoniach topór swego Ojca, który zginął w walce z „bestiami”. Przepełniony rozpaczą i gniewem krzyknął na całe gardło okrzyk swego klanu i ruszył na przeciwników. Szans nie miał, lecz walczył wprowadzając uśmiech na usta psychopatów z miasteczka, co jeszcze bardziej podsycało jego furię. Tę „zabawę” przerwała dopiero Mrs.Strange nagle poruszona całym zajściem. Nowisław został obezwładniony i wyrzucony z miasteczka, lecz poprzysiągł zemstę. Gdy Heinrich zaczął tworzyć Federację, Nowisław był jednym z pierwszych mieszkańców Kraju, który do niego dołączył, jak również najskuteczniejszym dowódcą liniowym, jakiego jak na razie przyszło staremu spotkać. W miarę podboju jednak, Nowisław tracił na znaczeniu, aż został w końcu przydzielony do obrony Metropolii, co wywołało u niego niesłychaną furią Czarna Krew Podczas Insurekcji Malone’a Naukowcy Federacji, w imię przyspieszenia zwycięstwa rozpoczęli projekt „Czarna Krew” polegający na zmodyfikowaniu ochotników w taki sposób, aby stali się oni niezwyciężonymi maszynami do zabijania. Nowisław miał zostać jednym z nich w ramach „pokuty”. W wyniku procesu transformacji uzyskał znaczną odporność na wszelkie czary, jego skóra stała się twarda jak chityna, zęby zmieniły się w niemal Rekinie, a oczy stały się całkowicie czarne. Teraz jedynym uczuciem, jakie czuł, był głód krwi i zwycięstwa. Jego pierwszą misją była pacyfikacja posterunku powstańców. Wyposażony w poskładany z różnych modeli pancerz wspomagany oraz dwa topory zakradł się do obozu wroga i - niczym jego zwierze totemiczne – zaczął atakować wynurzając się z ciemności, masakrując ludzi i nieludzi, a następnie powracając w cień. Do świtu w posterunku pozostał żywy tylko on nie odnosząc żadnych ran. Do końca Insurekcji brał udział w jeszcze wielu misjach, w których ostatnich kilku dowodził już własnym oddziałem szturmowym, który nazwał „Żarłaczami”. Po zakończonej wojnie powrócił do Zakonu wraz z podwładnymi. Po Śmierci Welffa, Rekin wpadł w szał spowodowany bezsilnością, która przypomniała mu porażkę Nomadów. Zaślepiony wizjami śmiejących się demonów zmasakrował podległy mu oddział, jak również znaczną część miejscowego garnizonu mając za nic nawet ciężkie rany. Po tym, jak został obezwładniony przez Glorię, miał zostać rozstrzelany, lecz z nieznanego powodu, „córka” Heinricha kazała go oszczędzić i przydzielić do nowo uformowanej Ośmiorakiej Ścieżki. Obecnie został wysłany do walki z Legionem na północ od Metropolii, do świętego miejsca jego Klanu, który istnieje tak długo, jak żyje on. Wygląd Nowisław przed przemianą był przystojnym, wysokim, barczystym blondynem o niebieskich oczach. Obecnie jego skóra i włosy są białe jak u albinosa, natomiast oczy czarne jak noc. Rekinie zęby nie pozwalają się domknąć szczękom, a cała twarz poryta jest bliznami odsłaniającymi w niektórych miejscach gołą kość, co nadaje mu przerażającego wyglądu. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest tatuaż przedstawiający rekina na lewym policzku i łuku brwiowym, który to został zrobiony, gdy Nowisław miał 6 lat. Ma on ponad dwa metry wzrostu i ma siłę kilku niedźwiedzi nie ubierając nawet pancerza wspomaganego. Jego pancerz jest spersonalizowaną mieszaniną wielu różnych rodzajów tego wyposażenia. Pomalowany jest na szaro z czarnymi i białymi animalistycznymi ornamentami. Charakter Ten wojownik jest ucieleśnieniem swego zwierzęcia totemicznego. Cichy i cierpliwy gdy poluje, ale brutalny i dziki w walce, atakuje bez ostrzeżenia i emocje okazuje tylko w owym momencie. Bardzo rzadko się odzywa preferując pełną grozy ciszę na polu bitwy przerywaną jedynie krzykami mordowanych. Kiedy walka się przeciąga, lub poczuje bezsilność wobec jakiegoś wydarzenia, to wpada w dziką furię zmieniając się w siłę natury nie rozróżniającą swoim od wrogów. Powoduje to, że jego podwładni prędzej zaszarżują na wrogie karabiny, niż zmuszą dowódcę do niepotrzebnej zwłoki. Cytaty „Zasady? Zabijaj i nie giń!” – gdy ktoś zapyta go jakie są jego życiowe zasady „Nie” „Przyjąłem” „Każcie mi czekać jeszcze chwilę, a zacznę rzucać WAMI we wrogów!” „Wrogowie ludzkości! Usłyszcie mnie! Przybyliście do świętej ziemi mego Klanu tylko po to, aby go zbezcześcić! Aby upewnić się, że pamięć o nas nie przetrwa! Możecie próbować, lecz wiedzcie, że jak długo stoję ja, istnieć będzie mój Klan! Wielki Rekin wybrał mnie na swego czempiona i nie zawiodę go! Moi wojownicy, mimo, że nie pochodzą z Klanu, to znają wartość tego miejsca i będą stać ramię w ramię ze mną w jego obronie! Nie ugniemy się! Nie wycofamy! Dopóki oddycha choćby jeden z nas, to miejsce nie zostanie zdobyte, a Totem Rekina będzie dumnie górował nad Czarną Tonią! Jam jest Nowisław, syn Borzygniewa, syna Wojciecha! Jam jest wybraniec Rekina! Prędzej umrę, niż pozwolę wam zniszczyć serce mego Klanu! Chodźcie więc, na bój!” – najdłuższa zarejestrowana wypowiedź Nowisława odebrana przez wszystkie radia w promieniu 40 kilometrów od Sanktuarium, gdy dotarł do niego meldunek, że siły Legiona się zbliżają. Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Federacja